Over seas
by AuthorLili
Summary: It's just them over seas. R&R Pii's 'Ghostly OddBabysitter' so she can finish!
1. Chapter 1: The fishes

Here's a story of love, loss, and discovery. The loss won't be tragic, trust me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Class of the Titans. I'm not sure $50 will do it either. this is my first fanfic!

******************************************************************

"What a great day to go sailing right, guys!" Jay exclaimed. You could call Jay the master of all sailors. To him sailing was recreational, to Theresa, his crush; it was a way to admire his strength and looks without being teased. It was hard to resist watching him with his strong arms, flowing hair, and his beautiful brown eyes.

"Um, yeah. It sure is," Theresa replied nervously. She was hoping that Jay wasn't caring how confident she sounded but turned away just in case he did. Losing a few minutes of watching her crush wouldn't be that bad. She saw Neil sun-tanning, Archie and Atlanta talking about a boarding placed they had just discovered, and Odie sharing the latest video game he made with seasick Herry. Yep, everything was just perfect. Until the gurgling.

Once Herry turned to his peculiar shade of green, he nearly flung himself over the railing. What he saw made him feel even sicker. "Ummm, Neil, Odie, you might wanna come and see this," he said with fright. What he saw was unbelievable. At least twenty large dead fish arranged in the shape of Crounus's head. Neil came up behind Herry first yelling at him "Herry what is it now can't you – whoa what are the odds of that!" Odie caught up with Neil replying "Heads arranged like _that _is about 1 out of 346,577,878,678,873,213,238,770,998. Virtually impossible." Neil gave a come-back saying "Not that you math whiz, with all these fish we could make enough fish oil to bathe in. I hit the jackpot!" In unison, Odie and Herry replied "That's our Neil."

Across the ship, Archie and Atlanta were talking about a great new boarding spot. "So this place has lots of plants, tires and other cool things for obstacles?" Atlanta asked Archie.

"You heard me."

"When do you think we can go?"

"As soon as we finish our sailing trip far away from the water as possible."

"You're still scared of water? I love to sail!"

"I do too." Archie said regretfully.

"I could give you swimming lessons."

"I don't really need them, do I?"

"Yes you do." She said smugly. Atlanta totally knew why Archie completely changed his mind. Theresa broke the news to her that Archie had a crush with her. In fact, she liked him too but she didn't want to tell him that; so she just wanted to wait it out. Besides, she made her move saying that they were really, really, really, close friends; his move is to make them really, really, really, really close friends; A.K.A. dating.

Theresa turned back over to Jay. "Wow," she thought "he's so cute doing anything." Slowly with wobbly knees, she walked up to him. "Hey Jay, do you think I can help you with the rudder?" She had a feeling like he was going to say no.

"Of course Theresa! Be my girlfrie- I mean guest." Jay smiled and blushed at the thought of almost saying girlfriend to Theresa. He was worried maybe his looks and leadership wasn't enough for Theresa. It was, more than enough.

Finally Odie called everyone over to the railing. While everyone rushed to the railing a slippery, slimy sea creature poked its head out of the water with Crounus on top.

"Crounus," Jay said through his gritted teeth

"Hmmm. I don't seem to surprise you anymore."

"You never did," he answered pulling out his sword.

"Put that away Jay, I'm not here to hurt _you,_" said with an evil grin.

"Why should I believe you?"

" I'm here for him!" Crounus grabbed Archie by his collar.

"Atlanta! Get me down!" he yelled

"I'm on it Archie!" She replied as she started to lunge toward Archie.

"Goodbye pesky children!" Crounus yelled as the sea monster plunged back in the water.

"Archie!" Atlanta cried with disbelief.

"C'mon guys! We need to get Archie back." Jay ordered. "Atlanta, you go find Archie. Odie, Herry, Neil, you guys try to find Poseidon. He could help us keep Crounus away from Archie. Theresa, stay here and telepathically find Crounus. I'll stay here and steer the ship." Everyone started to run towards the scuba gear, excluding Theresa and Jay. No one seemed to notice how Jay able to get Atlanta, Archie and Theresa and himself together. He knew this would be the perfect time to tell Theresa.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

It's interesting right? It's totally obvious there's a bit of love in the air. Hope for the best! They may lose Archie. How will it affect Atlanta? You'll see! And when will Jay reveal his feelings? Soon. Very Soon.


	2. Chapter 2: On the boat

Here's a story of love, loss, and discovery. The loss won't be tragic, trust me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Class of the Titans. I'm not sure $50 will do it either. this is my first fanfic!

******************************************************************

"What a great day to go sailing right, guys!" Jay exclaimed. You could call Jay the master of all sailors. To him sailing was recreational, to Theresa, his crush; it was a way to admire his strength and looks without being teased. It was hard to resist watching him with his strong arms, flowing hair, and his beautiful brown eyes.

"Um, yeah. It sure is," Theresa replied nervously. She was hoping that Jay wasn't caring how confident she sounded but turned away just in case he did. Losing a few minutes of watching her crush wouldn't be that bad. She saw Neil sun-tanning, Archie and Atlanta talking about a boarding placed they had just discovered, and Odie sharing the latest video game he made with seasick Herry. Yep, everything was just perfect. Until the gurgling.

Once Herry turned to his peculiar shade of green, he nearly flung himself over the railing. What he saw made him feel even sicker. "Ummm, Neil, Odie, you might wanna come and see this," he said with fright. What he saw was unbelievable. At least twenty large dead fish arranged in the shape of Crounus's head. Neil came up behind Herry first yelling at him "Herry what is it now can't you – whoa what are the odds of that!" Odie caught up with Neil replying "Heads arranged like _that _is about 1 out of 346,577,878,678,873,213,238,770,998. Virtually impossible." Neil gave a come-back saying "Not that you math whiz, with all these fish we could make enough fish oil to bathe in. I hit the jackpot!" In unison, Odie and Herry replied "That's our Neil."

Across the ship, Archie and Atlanta were talking about a great new boarding spot. "So this place has lots of plants, tires and other cool things for obstacles?" Atlanta asked Archie.

"You heard me."

"When do you think we can go?"

"As soon as we finish our sailing trip far away from the water as possible."

"You're still scared of water? I love to sail!"

"I do too." Archie said regretfully.

"I could give you swimming lessons."

"I don't really need them, do I?"

"Yes you do." She said smugly. Atlanta totally knew why Archie completely changed his mind. Theresa broke the news to her that Archie had a crush with her. In fact, she liked him too but she didn't want to tell him that; so she just wanted to wait it out. Besides, she made her move saying that they were really, really, really, close friends; his move is to make them really, really, really, really close friends; A.K.A. dating.

Theresa turned back over to Jay. "Wow," she thought "he's so cute doing anything." Slowly with wobbly knees, she walked up to him. "Hey Jay, do you think I can help you with the rudder?" She had a feeling like he was going to say no.

"Of course Theresa! Be my girlfrie- I mean guest." Jay smiled and blushed at the thought of almost saying girlfriend to Theresa. He was worried maybe his looks and leadership wasn't enough for Theresa. It was, more than enough.

Finally Odie called everyone over to the railing. While everyone rushed to the railing a slippery, slimy sea creature poked its head out of the water with Crounus on top.

"Crounus," Jay said through his gritted teeth

"Hmmm. I don't seem to surprise you anymore."

"You never did," he answered pulling out his sword.

"Put that away Jay, I'm not here to hurt _you,_" said with an evil grin.

"Why should I believe you?"

" I'm here for him!" Crounus grabbed Archie by his collar.

"Atlanta! Get me down!" he yelled

"I'm on it Archie!" She replied as she started to lunge toward Archie.

"Goodbye pesky children!" Crounus yelled as the sea monster plunged back in the water.

"Archie!" Atlanta cried with disbelief.

"C'mon guys! We need to get Archie back." Jay ordered. "Atlanta, you go find Archie. Odie, Herry, Neil, you guys try to find Poseidon. He could help us keep Crounus away from Archie. Theresa, stay here and telepathically find Crounus. I'll stay here and steer the ship." Everyone started to run towards the scuba gear, excluding Theresa and Jay. No one seemed to notice how Jay able to get Atlanta, Archie and Theresa and himself together. He knew this would be the perfect time to tell Theresa.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

It's interesting right? It's totally obvious there's a bit of love in the air. Hope for the best! They may lose Archie. How will it affect Atlanta? You'll see! And when will Jay reveal his feelings? Soon. Very Soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Poseidon's Help

Herry, Neil, and Odie were sitting in a large cavern with a pool. They were looking for Poseidon to set a trap while they drag Archie out. "You know, I've been working on my tan, do you think we could do a quick photo shoot?" Neil asked.

"We don't have time Neil! Archie could be dead any minute now and all you want is a photo shoot!" Herry replied with anger.

"Ok Herry, don't be pissed off!"

They continued in silence when Odie suddenly spoke "You guys, this is going nowhere. Do you think we could call Hermes for help?"

"Yeah good idea we really need help." Herry answered. Odie stared pushing away buttons while Herry and Neil were waiting.

"Hello, Hermes? This is desperate we need help!" Odie said with panic.

"What's the 411?"

"More like a 911 Hermes! Crounus attacked!"

"Boy, what he do?"

"He took Archie under water,"

"Oh no! That poor thing!"

"Hermes where's Poseidon?"

"Ha! He's right behind you guys!" Everyone turned to see Poseidon and his wide grin as he waved from the pool.

"You called?"

"Poseidon, not to be rude or anything but we really don't have time for jokes," Odie answered "One of our team members was taken under water."

"Is it Theresa?"

"No it's Archie. We need your help finding were Crounus is so you can create a distraction. While he's gone, we'll drag Archie out."

"Sounds fine. I know where father's secret cave is."

"Great Poseidon, can you take us there?"

"Of course as long as I don't talk to father."

"Deal." Odie said with a small smile. "Just let me call the others real quick." First, Odie was calling Jay to let them know where to meet.

"Jay are you there?" Odie said cautiously. Jay finally appeared on the PMR.

"Yeah what is it Odie?" Jay replied nervously. He looked a little messy. His hair was tussled, his shirt on backwards and a……

"Jay is that a bra on your shoulder?" Odie couldn't believe it. Jay just stared at him blankly when Theresa's spoke quietly.

"Oopsy, that's mine," she said with a giggle as she pulled it off of Jay's shoulder. Jay looked at his shoulder.

"There's nothing there, Odie. Why did you call us?

"We were just asking where we were going to meet."

"We'll be on the shore O.K."

"Sounds great Jay,"

"Wait, did Atlanta say she would call if she found Archie?"

"Yeah she did, why?"

"Oh, nothing," with static, the PMR turned off.

"Shall we go now?" Poseidon asked.

"Not yet. We need to wait until Atlanta calls." Odie answered.

"That may take a while," Neil annoyingly said "we might as well take a photo shoot while we're waiting."

"NEIL!" Everyone cried in unison.

That's chapter 3 everyone! Why Did Jay ask if Atlanta was going to call if she found Odie? Why hasn't Atlanta called at the end? 2 reasons: One it's soooo obvious and Two is for me to know and for you to find out.

I DO NOT OWN CLASS OF THE TITANS.


	4. Chapter 4: In the caverns

Atlanta knew that she was in the same cave with Crounus when she heard him yelling at his minion. As they both exited, she moved into the cavern. It was a large room with nice marble floors; something the Greeks used a lot. At the center, there was a huge boulder and at the boulder….

"Archie!" she whispered. His eyes were closed; he was motionless. She knelt close as possible to him. "Oh Archie, why did I let this happen? You don't deserve this." She started to perform CPR and when nothing worked she was rambling on.

"Archie, I will miss you with all my heart…….," she cried softly. She didn't know yet that the CPR actually worked and that Archie was listening to her with a hidden smile."…. so this is my kiss goodbye." Atlanta said glumly. She put her lips up to hi s only to feel him kiss back. She pulled away full of shock.

"Gotcha," Archie sneered

"You purple-haired dork," Atlanta replied to kiss him back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The PMR in Odie's pocket rang just as Neil was giving his photo shoot speech.

"…so by the time Atlanta calls we have ourselves a great photo shoo-"

"Just give it up Neil Atlanta already called," Odie said as he picked up the PMR

"Hey Odie, what's up," Atlanta didn't sound normal she looked O.K. though.

"Did you find Archie yet?"

"Yeah he's right here and alive," she turned the picture over to see Archie with the I-didn't-just-make-out-with-the-girl-right-in-front-of-me kind of smile that every guy can make and find.

"Uh O.K. that's good," Odie said with insecurity "we'll be over to get you."

"Sounds fine." That was the last second of the phone call when Odie groaned.

"What is it buddy?" Herry wondered.

"You won't believe it but I think that Theresa, Jay and Archie, Atlanta were _doing it._

_ "_Guys it was so obvious! Why do you think he put the couples together?" Neil said acting as if he was observing more than Odie.

"Well, come on, we need to get Atlanta and Archie!" Herry said trying to avoid the conversation.

"Herry's right, lets go!" Poseidon wailed as he opened the portal while everyone was stepping in.

Chapter 4 was o.k. now you know why Jay was asking if Atlanta would call Odie. To have some time alone. I don't own class of the titans.


	5. Chapter 5: Get away

Crounus suspected something wrong. Just call it his villainy. There was a large explosion outside. Everyone that was around the cave heard the bickering between Crounus and Agnon over whether he or Crounus should see the commotion.

"Fine we'll both go since you're scared," he yelled at Agnon. They both exited while Odie, Herry, and, Neil came in.

"We're to get the _busy_ two," Neil whispered. Atlanta rolled her eyes while Archie groaned.

"Neil, we have to get going who knows how long Crounus could be out," Herry whispered back as he lifted Archie.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry him?" Atlanta said with a fake smile

"We'll be out of here faster if I do." Obviously it must feel nice to have your soon-to-be-boyfriend on your back. They hustled out quickly before Crounus entered.

"I bet it was those pesky kids," he said when he saw the boulder unoccupied. "This was my vacation; I deserve to be alone. I'm not going after them. Yet."

************************************************************************ I know it's short but my mind ran out of thoughts. I don't own class of the titans.

Last chapter for this story. Anyways, I am dedicating my next story to the first three people that review. 2 spots taken!


End file.
